Characters
Character creation 1. Record header information (Codename if they have one, Real Name, Concept, etc.) Optional: Choose Superhuman Origin and Affiliation. 2. Assign Attributes (5/4/3). No Attribute may be increased above 5 at this point. 3. Assign Skills (11/7/4). No Skill may be increased above 5 at this point. 4. Assign Skill Specialties (3). 5. Apply Superhuman template. Record starting Power Level (1) and spend starting experiences. Note that the experiences spent at this point can be used to increase Attributes and Skills above 5 dots, in keeping with the limits of Power Level. 6. Record Advantages. 7. Assign Merits (10). Merit dots may be exchanged for Power Level dots on a 3:1 basis. 8. Spend or record any remaining experience. Record starting Resource Experience Power Level: 6 experiences per dot. Level one Superpowers: 3 experiences per dot. Level two Superpowers: 5 experiences per dot. Level three Superpower: 7 experiences per dot. Omega Class Superpower: Special - Omega Class powers cannot be taken without alteration. Every Omega Class power must be given at least one weakness in order to be purchased, thus turning it into a Level three power or lower for the purposes of experience purchases. Power level Power Level is basically just that—a superhuman’s relative power level in comparison to the other superhumans of the world. Sidekicks and mass-produced metahuman soldiers would have Power Levels of 1-3, while demigods like Superman or Divis Mal would have Power Levels of 9-10. A character’s Power Level determines the maximum number of dots she can have in any given power, the maximum number of >Resource> she can possess at any time, the number of recovered at the start of each scene or from acting in accordance with a Virtue or Vice. However, as the character’s Power Level increases, so does her ego, and she risks becoming tainted. This taint manifests as physical alterations to the superhuman in question, everything from small alterations such as pointy ears to large alterations, such as energy leakage. Taints will be explored further at a later date. 2 Minor taints can become 1 medium, 2 medium can become 1 major taint. New Advantage: represents a superhuman’s ability to use his powers and to exert himself before tiring. Much like Willpower, represents a superhuman’s inner reserves and his ability to persevere through adversity. is measured strictly in points, which the superhuman spends to activate superpowers and to enhance his performance. * Many superpowers require the expenditure of at least one and sometimes more to activate them. A character may spend any number of per turn to activate superpowers. * A character can recover a certain number of at the beginning of each scene, based on his Power Level as given in the table above by spending one point of willpower. Alternatively a superhuman can recharge by resting, if a superhuman is at but not resting completely like doing paperwork or taking a walk, they regain double their Recovery per hour. If he is completely relaxed he recovers at a rate of 4 times his recovery per hour.